


Mistletoe

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmassy fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece of christmassy A/R fluff. Ever so slight crossover with Stargate

Admiral Adama pushed aside the curtain and walked into President Roslin’s office. She was in the process of packing several files into her pack and carried on as she asked “How was your meeting with Colonel Caldwell?”

  
  


“Good.” He replied as he placed a small box down on her desk. She raised an eyebrow at the box but said nothing as he carried on. “We got some of the details about the military exchange wrinkled out. I also had an interesting talk with Colonel Mitchell and Sheppard over lunch. They were explaining some of their holidays, especially the ones coming up to help our personnel fit in better.”

  
  


“Did you learn anything interesting?”

  
  


“They’ve got a big holiday coming up called Christmas. All the crew seemed quite excited about it although some were missing their families.”

  
  


“Oh” she put the file she was holding down and perched on her desk. “How do they celebrate it?”

  
  


“Well to put it briefly, it started off as a religious holiday but apparently it’s quite commercial now and most people celebrate it. You get together with friends and family, eat and drink to excess, argue a lot and exchange presents.”

  
  


“Sounds like the pilots’ rec room when I’ve passed it except I’m sure there is usually betting done before anything is exchanged.” She mentioned wryly.

  
  


He chuckled. “Well they also have quite a lot of traditions that go along with it such as carol singing and mistletoe.” At this he opened up the box and pulled out a small twig with green leaves and white berries. 

  
  


Laura looked at the twig curiously. “What is that?”

  
  


“This is mistletoe.” His eyes sparkled as he said it.

  
  


“And what exactly do you do with it?”

  
  


His mouth widened in a smile “It’s better if I show you” He held the mistletoe above their heads and used his free arm to grab her around her waist and pull her flush against him. He captured her lips with his and his tongue probed for an opening. Her lips parted and granted him access as they kissed passionately. 

  
  


After several moments though, she pulled back. “I think I like this tradition.” She muttered and her lips curved in a smile against his before she kissed him again. 

  



End file.
